


The Meemaw Computation

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Sheldon's been stuck in his room for a few days, won't come out<br/>and Leonard sends Penny in to get him. She finds out what's going on with him,<br/>it's something to do with Meemaw.    I know I'm doing other things, but I got<br/>this idea, I WILL continue it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meemaw Computation

"Sheldon, if you don't come out, I'm coming in." she threatens, waiting for Sheldon to come out, or at least protest. All she hears is silence before a soft "Come in."  
She bites her lip, opening his door and shutting it behind her. He's on his bed, curled in fetal postition, his back towards her.

"Sheldon?" She sits on the edge of his bed, reaching out to touch his back. "Sweetie what's wrong?" He sits up in a flash, reaching to tug Penny into a hug, burrying his face in her neck.

"Sheldon?" Her hand hovers over his back, afraid to touch him lest he jerks away. She bites her lip, deciding to chance it, and starts to rub his back soothingly. "Sheldon, tell me, what's wrong?" She asks again as he starts shaking, tears wetting the skin on her neck.  
He shudders, sucking in a harsh breath, pulling back to look at her.

"Meemaw," He shudders again and she rubs his arm. Penny pales slightly, Meemaw's someone Sheldon loves, if she...

"What happened to her, sweetie?" He looks down at his lap, then back up to her.

"She tripped down some stairs, she needs surgery. They're flying here, Meemaw wants to see me, in case..." He gulps, snapping his mouth shut. "She insisted that she have the surgery in Pasadena so she could see me."

"Sweetie, your Meemaw's a strong person, isn't she?" Sheldon nods as she rubs his hand. "She's gonna be okay then, I have complete confidence in her."

"But you don't know her."

"Doesn't matter, I know she'll be okay, your Meemaw's strong enough to fly here to see you, she's strong enough for surgery." She slips off his bed, standing beside it. "Come out, I'll make you some tea."

"I didn't ask for any." 

"It's a non optional social convention." She grinned. He looks up at her, wiping his eyes and standing up from the bed.

"Thank you, Penny."

"Anytime sweetie."


End file.
